The Other
by deluca
Summary: This is set from an outsider's view. Someone new is introduced.
1. Welcome to Roswell

**The Other.**

**Chapter 1.**

_Don't close the door to life,  
Until you've opened the door on death.  
Don't turn out the light,  
Until your safe in bed.  
And don't close your eyes,  
'Coz ill always be there.

* * *

_

Late last night I stood alone. Alone on the roadside. I had never been alone before. I always had someone to rely on, someone to watch over me... To love me. But now I was cold and wet.  
The rain poured down in vast sheets, each droplet full of water, pulled to earth by gravity.  
My mascara was smeared down each cheek, my eyes red and puffy from hours of crying.  
Josh had just left me here alone, in this unknown place. I have nothing, just the cloths on my back. No money, no phone only my memories.

My name is Callie Winters. I'm 17 years old. I have green eyes and short red hair. Most people would call be beautiful but beauty is only in the eyes of the beholder. My eyes didn't see beauty, they saw the pain of my unfair life.  
I guess you have no idea what I'm talking about... Well let me start at the beginning.

A year ago I met the most amazing guy in the world. Josh Antwell. He was smart, funny but most of all he made me feel special... Not an easy task.  
I met him in a club in New York. I used to serve drinks. I lived in New York all my life my parents abandoned me when I was a baby so I was in foster care all my life. It was hard when they were abusive, but things got so much one day I just left. That's how I ended up in the club. The owner gave me a job and some money to start me off. Life got better. Then Josh came in one night and swept me off my feet.  
We went on the road he told me he wanted to show me the world. I loved him more than life itself. Everything was good. Then he started drinking too much. He just snapped, opened the door and through me out the car, driving away leaving me here, where ever here is.

As I walked slowly down the dusty road saturated through and through from the cold beating rain, I wished I had never met Josh.  
I squinted and blinked against the white glare of headlights... a car.  
As I waved my hands to flag down the car it pulled over slowly.  
It was a red jetta, in pretty good condition for its age.  
"Hey" a pretty blond said.  
"Hey I'm sorry could you give me a ride to the nearest town? What is the nearest town anyway?" I replied blinking away rain from my eyes.  
"Roswell New Mexico." A guy in the passenger seat called.  
"Oh..." I had absolutely NO idea where that was! But here I was standing in the middle of it.  
"Um can you give me a ride"  
"Sure, hop in" The girl said.  
As I climbed into the small car, soaked to the bone, panic set in.  
"You okay?" Asked the guy.  
"No... Not really, I don't have any money my boyfriend just kicked me out of his car and I have nothing"  
"Wow... That's tough. I'm Michael and this is my girlfriend Maria"  
"Callie Winters" Was my reply. I sighed what in the world was I gonna do in Roswell New Mexico?  
We didn't talk much for the rest of the ride. I sat shivering in the back wondering what life had in store for me next.

As Maria pulled into the kerb, I gazed wide eyed at the cafe in front of us.  
The Crash Down. And there was a spaceship. Roswell... I knew that name from somewhere.  
"Okay this is us" Maria called to me stepping out of the jetta.  
"OK, thanks for the ride"  
"Hey why don't you come in for a coffee, I work here so its on the house"  
I smiled, New Yorkers just didn't do things like that, it was strange to me.  
"Thanks, maybe it will slow the process of pneumonia!" I joked.

The inside of the cafe was decorated in the same alien manner as outside. Blue booths and orange walls with spaceships, VERY tacky, but who was I to complain.  
The sign said closed but as we walked inside there were six people sitting at the counter.  
"Yo people this is Callie, her boyfriend dumped her on the roadside"  
"Oh, Michael that was harsh!" I cringed.  
"Hey Callie I'm Liz" said a brown haired girl giving me her hand.  
On contact with her warm skin a white light flashed into my eyes. I saw a cute guy kissing her softly, I saw the girl from the car hugging her, then I saw the cute guy put his hand over a wound and heal it.  
I pulled away quickly.  
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"No... I... I gotta go" I stuttered running to the door.  
But Michael blocked my way.  
"Who the hell are you?" He said grabbing my arm roughly.  
Another white light flashed and I saw a small boy hiding from a drunk, a little boy levitating a table.  
I pulled my arm away.  
By now everyone was staring at me. "Your... Your not human!" I gasped turning away from him.  
"Who the hell are you!" He screamed again.  
Now the cute guy was coming over.  
"I'm Max" He said calmly.  
"Now your gonna tell me who you are... Or..." He said turning to Michael.  
"You won't live to see tomorrow"  
I gasped again. What had I gotten myself into.  
"I'm Callie Winters... I used to live in New York" I stuttered.  
"What did you do just there?" A tall blond girl asked standing up.  
"I... I sometimes get flashes, images of the past... Sometimes the future... I was born with it"  
Another blonde girl stood up this one with curly hair.  
"Max... You cant trust her she could be a spy"  
"Yes I know that Tess"  
"A spy? What are you talking about?" I cried "SHUT UP" Tess screamed hitting my face.  
I winced blinking away the pain, after all I was used to it.  
"Your crazy" I stuttered backing away.  
"Hey" Another guy shouted out.  
He walked over taking my hand and lead me to a booth.  
"Sit down" He smiled reassuring me.  
I sat. I didn't know what was going on This new guy sat with me while everyone else talked in the corner.  
"Are they crazy?" I asked timidly unaware of how he would react.  
"Sometimes, I ask myself the same question" He replied with another smile.  
"So are you psychic?" He asked "I, think so. I've always been able to do it. I know this may sound crazy but I can move things with my mind as well"  
He looked at me, not blinking. Unaffected by my news.  
"Show me"  
I looked at the table. "Watch the ketchup." I replied The ketchup bottle raised about 4 inches off the table then lowered back down.  
As I looked up everyone was standing in front of me.  
"She's an alien" Maria stated.  
I laughed, yeah an alien, these people were crazy.  
I started to stand but Max pushed me back down.  
"Sit." He said.  
"Who are you"  
"I told you am Callie"  
"What are you then"  
What? He's asking me what I am? Are these guys for real.  
The brown haired girl, Liz, walked towards me. I felt a sharp pinch and then saw a drop of crimson blood.  
"What the..." I started "Hurry Liz, Maria go with her" Max ordered.  
"Who the hell are you guys and what the HELL do you think you are doing? I'm gonna call the police this is kidnapping! Your kidnapping me!" I screamed.  
Tess hit me again. This time the new guy grabbed her hand.  
"Will you stop it! You don't even know what she is yet"  
"Alex! She could be here to kill us!" Tess shouted.

We sat in silence. The last guy stayed sitting down, it seemed like he was as shocked as I was from the new situation.  
Finally after what seemed a life time the two girls returned.  
"Its Alien, just like the four of yours." Liz said to Max.  
"What? Is that even possible?" Michael asked.  
"Yes, she here to kill us!" Tess screamed again.  
"SHUT UP" Every one shouted, including me.  
Max sat in the seat opposite me. "Give me your hand" He asked.  
As he took my hand I saw flashes. 3 children in the desert. I saw another world. I saw Tess, she was hugging me.  
Max pulled away shocked by what he had saw. I had never seen these images before. I only recognised the other world, it seemed so familiar yet so... Alien.  
"Tess?" Max asked turning towards her.  
"She's your sister?" He questioned again.  
"What?" I said "You've gotta be kidding me, I don't have no sister!" I said "Max..." Tess tried.  
"You lied to me... To us!" He said.  
"You said your own sister was here to kill us, you didn't tell me you had a sister, and she was here"  
"I didn't know she was here... I didn't Max"  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I screamed.

Wow as I sat there being told about an alien life I was supposed to live, about my powers being alien and not psychic, about Tess being my sister, Max being her lover, Isabel being his sister and Michael being her lover I was lost for words. Was this happening to me?  
Was this even possible?  
Was I an alien...?


	2. Kaylah

**The Other. **

**Chapter 2.**

_soz this1 isnt as good as it could have been but ill try to make the next one betta_****

"Welcome to my world, sis." Stated the blonde girl, Tess, my sister.  
She had been teaching me to remember all the things from Antar. Images started to come back to me... And some of them scared me. It wasn't like I had imagined I wasn't a good person. I remember Volondra. I remember Kivar and I remember Ava. The for of us we were evil. I felt all the anger all the hate that my former self had. My name was Kaylah. I looked the exact same as I look now only more beautiful. My eyes the same bright green but enchanting, almost hypnotic, it was strange. Ava and Zan had been together, but it wasn't love. She loved him but he didn't love her. Volondra and Rath, their love wasn't real either. I was with Kivar openly. I knew of his 'affairs' Volondra and Ava were just two of many. But I loved him.  
Ava and I didn't get on well. She always needed to be better than me. She ALWAYS WAS better than me. I remember how everyone died. How Kivar decimated the Royal Four. I wasn't included in that. I wasn't Royal and I wasn't killed. I stood by Kivar's side as he killed my sister her lover, his sister and her lover. I laughed as I heard my sister beg me to help her. I was evil and I hated it.

Everyone was aware of this Tess has obviously informed them of my former self of everything I had done the way I had used.  
It was in the past, it wasn't me.

I started to remember what happened after that.  
Kivar knew they had all been send to earth. He wanted them destroyed for good. And I stupidly agreed to do it for him.  
I was send to earth as a baby, someone found me and I was shoved between foster home after foster home.

"HEY!" "Oh I'm sorry" I had just bumped into Alex He was sweet. He always tried to make me feel comfortable, talk to me, smile laugh. I think I was falling for him. He was with Isabel, I didn't stand I chance!  
"Don't worry bout it. So how've you been"  
"Oh god, I hate what I'm remembering... I cant believe I was so evil"  
I felt like I could talk to Alex and was getting closer and closer to him.

"You stupid Bitch!" Isabel screamed.  
"No i... I never!" I stumbled.  
"First Michael, now Alex!" Maria screamed.  
"No... I never... Tess why are you doing this"  
Tess stood there. Looking as innocent as possible but being as guilty as hell!  
"I'm telling the truth Cassie, its for the best"  
Tess had told everyone everything.  
On Antar I had been with Rath, I had used him to get to the Royal Four, it was lust never love.  
Now lately I'd been hanging with Alex a lot more. I felt like I really understood him, that he understood me. Isabel thought I was sleeping with him.  
"Listen to me! I haven't done anything with anyone and I don't want to. Isabel you should know! Volondra wasn't you and I'm not Kaylah!" I cried.  
Volondra... I remembered that name. Every time I spoke it. I remembered her, I remembered being with her.

It was dark, yet light. It was cool yet warm. The water was so smooth and gentle.  
My hypnotic green eyes glistened under the moonlight. My red hair radiating into the darkness.  
Volondra stood in front of me hunched over, crying.  
"Kay i... I can't do this" She sobbed.  
"You have to Lonnie. If you don't we'll both die, you know that. Kivar won't hurt them, you know he wont." "Their my family! Ava is your sister"  
"SHUT UP! You know why I'm doing this. Kivar is the real king. He is the ONLY king who can rule Antar, Zan is just... A problem, and we can get past him if you follow the plan"  
"Kaylah I cant, I wont"  
Rage. I felt the rage my former self felt, the anger. She wanted her to die, Volondra was the problem, she cared for her brother and Rath.  
"You will."

Isabel knew I was right. But was I really right. I felt all the emotions I had felt so long ago. I was dreaming of Kivar every night.  
I was using my powers more and more and realising new ones. It was scary.  
I could be responsible for history to repeat itself...


End file.
